


The Boats of the Dead

by hafren



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafren/pseuds/hafren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief missing scene from PotC3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boats of the Dead

The _Dutchman_ came across them at twilight. When Will saw them again, he knew them at once, the little boats each with its lantern and lost soul, but he was puzzled. They looked different. They had been so alone, so unaware of each other or anything else. But now they were sailing in formation, like warships, and each man watched his neighbours, keeping his place in the line. And they were all following one boat, its captain not sitting but standing in the stern, giving a mark for his little flotilla to steer by. Even before he came up with it, Will knew who that must be.

He hailed him, and Norrington glanced up and nodded. "I thought I might as well have them ready."


End file.
